Snow White and Her Rose
by Amaradin1186
Summary: Junior year can be tough, especially when the drama of High school and life outside of it are intent on making you break. This applies to most students, especially a Ruby Rose as she deals with various challenges that are thrown her way.


**Hello there, snot here! Sorry I've been so inactive these last few months but I've been keeping busy with school starting and other stuffs like that. So ya, this is a story I've had planned for a while but have never got around to it. So ya, I hope you guys enjoy what is technically my first story on FF.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Party Planning**_

"Damnit Yang! You didn't save me from the smoker in time!" Ruby Rose shouted as her screen switched to spectator mode. Yang Xiao-Long, her sister, just smiled apologetically as she kept the undead off her. The two of them were playing the game Left 4 Dead 2, a game that both the sisters loved. They had been playing for about three hours now and Yang had been rushing ahead of her and the two other friends they were playing with in the online campaign. At the beginning of each level she had equipped a shotgun and shot down anything that moved. While this may have been effective against the zombie horde that swarmed them time to time, she also shot at her teammates anytime they caught her off guard which happened surprisingly often.

"You can't only blame me", Yang said as she shot down a Hunter that had leapt at her from an alleyway. "Jaune or Sun could've helped you too" The two other players in the game were their two friends that they knew from school. Jaune was playing as Rochelle and above the player model was his rather ridiculous gamertag, WolfTailGuy225. At that moment he was struggling as a Jockey rode around atop of his shoulders, laughing in the crazed way they do.

"I don't know what you see from three miles in front of us Yang, but the Jockey that is currently shoving its dick into the back of my skull says otherwise" Jaune said. Jaune wasn't really the best at the game since he had just recently gotten it so he could play with them and replace the computer that usually took up the last space of their little group of survivors. Now Sun on the other hand was having the time of his life. There were about twenty zombies surrounding him but he was slashing away with the katana that he had managed to keep throughout the game. Now he was cutting the nearest corpse and watching it get dismembered after a good swipe from the bloodied sword.

"Ya, I didn't notice until you said something, sorry Rubes" Sun said as he cut one zombies head off and watched with glee as it fell backwards, blood spurting out of the area where the corpse's useless head once resided. "If it makes you feel better, I found the asshole who killed you. And there goes his head!", he yelled triumphantly as he shot off the head of the smoker that had killed Ruby with the rifle he had as his primary weapon.

"Don't give yourself all the credit, I emptied a clip into that thing before it grabbed me" Ruby grumbled as she put down her controller and took the time she had to stretch after sitting for so long.

When the round finally ended, Jaune died to a charger after being swarmed. Yang and Sun made it into the safe room and Sun closed the door just as fifteen or so zombies made it to them.

"I think that's a good place to call it quits" Yang said, standing up and stretching her arms and legs. She rolled her neck and cracked her knuckles. "So, you two doing anything tomorrow? Our dad is going out of town for about a week and we have no plans"

"Didn't Blake tell you? She's coming back to Vale on Friday!", Sun said, his mic peaking as he shouted in excitement. "We're planning a surprise party for her when she get's home. and her parents even gave us permission to use their house for the party!"

Blake Belladonna was Yang's best friend and Sun's girlfriend, and she had been on vacation for about a month now. She was visiting her family on the island Menagerie and had managed to find a singular hill where she was able to send and receive texts from seven-eleven PM her time, which was ten PM - three AM their time.

It was a major pain trying to communicate while she was there, but they had managed. It did mean however that their sleep schedules had suffered greatly.

"That's great!" Yang exclaimed, pumping her fist into the air. Then she paused and asked, "Wait, how are we going to get in without a key?"

"Her mom told me that there is a spare in the bird feeder out front. Tomorrow Pyrrha is going to pick up Juane and I and we're going to go get a bunch of balloons and all that crap. Can you guys go over to her house around one o'clock and unlock it for us?" Sun said.

"Sure, we can do that" Ruby responded. "Is there anything you want us to pick up on our way there?"

"Maybe bring over some bowls and a few blankets in case we need to stay overnight. You know, if we start to run low on time" Jaune said. "We want the party to be awesome so it'll probably take awhile to get everything just how we want it."

"Ok, sure. Are Ren and Nora coming? I mean, Nora has been crowned as the party Queen so it would just be wrong if she wasn't there to help" Yang said. Ren and Nora, the two were inseparable. While Ren was quiet and thoughtful, Nora was brash and noisy, and yet the two couldn't be any closer than they were now. Everyone in their friend group had been trying to get them to hook up for years but when the topic was brought up the two would change the topic or dodge the question.

"Ya they'll be there, but they needed to take Ren's car to the garage today. Apparently Nora thought it could handle off road driving and something came loose, so they don't have a ride until it's done"

"Heh, good old Nora. I hope she never changes" Yang chuckled before saying. "Ok, well, we need to go talk to our dad about tomorrow but I doubt he'll have a problem with it. See you guys then!"

"Bye" called back before Yang left the party.

Yang stretched and looked at the clock on the wall that read three sixteen AM

"Welp, I'll go find dad, can you go see if we have enough blankets for everyone?" Yang said turning to Ruby.

"Sure, we should have more than enough in the closet" Ruby said. She went to dig through all the junk that they kept in the cramped closet that was under the stairs while Yang went off around the house to look for their father.

After about five minutes, Ruby had managed to find seven blankets that weren't too ragged. That was when she felt her Scroll vibrate in her pocket. She took it out and saw that she had a text from one of her online friends.

TheNuttHouse:' _Hello friend! Tomorrow I was planning on playing the game Borderlands since I just recently got it on Steam. Would you like to join me? I'm aware that you thoroughly enjoy the game based on the fact that you have over fifty hours in playtime for it'_

Ruby texted back, ' _Sorry Nutt, but I'm going to be gone for most of the day tomorrow, one of my real life friends is coming back from vacation and we want to throw a surprise party for her. Maybe some other time.'_

TheNuttHouse _: 'Oh, well that's fine. Maybe sometime this weekend would be ok. Have fun at the party.'_

' _Thanks for understanding, Nutt. This weekend should be fine, so I guess I'll talk to you then'_ , Ruby sent back before turning off her phone and tossing it to the other side of the couch. "Well, this is going to be one hell of a week, that's for sure" Ruby muttered to herself, before standing up from the couch to go look for Yang.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of whatever this is. I've been wanting to write an AU for RWBY for a while now so I decided after New Years that I would get working on one. I'm going to try and be more productive when it comes to writing so not only will I be working on this, I'll actually start updating RWBY version as soon as I can.**

 **I do want to say though, this does not mean I am going to be doing a schedule or anything like that. I've tried that before and it just puts a bunch of pressure on me to get done which then makes chapters even worse than they already are.**

 **Now over the chapter itself, this one is more of a prologue of what the story is going to be like, but it is still counted as the first chapter. This is simply to show what is happening before they go back to school and to introduce all the characters that the story will focus on the most.**

 **I think that's enough rambling for this chapter. Thank you to TheDarkenedRose for giving me an idea on how to start this, and thank you to Blacsparrow for looking this over for me. I hope to see you all next chapter.**


End file.
